Acuario - Virgo - Capricornio
by XocoW
Summary: Pequeños one shot de las parejas de Shaka x Ikki - Camus x Hyoga - Shura x Aiorios. Uno siendo mi OTP y los otros siendo OTPs de amigas. Si gustan de cualquiera de estas parejas, pueden seguirlas, subiré las historias de vez en cuando. En el titulo se puede ver de quién trata el one shot, dependiendo del caballero Dorado. En el caso de Shura y Aiorios, es Capricornio.
1. Acuario - Camus x Hyoga

_Un one shot que decidí escribir de Camus y Hyoga para una amiga :D Más adelante meteré el one shot de Shaka x Ikki porque, después de todo, es mi OTP._

_Se podría decir que es parte de la de FIESTA DE PIJAMAS pero decidí no meterla ahí mismo para que la gente no tenga temores a seguirla haha!_

La fiesta de pijamas había sido todo un éxito. Después de haber desayunado o, mejor dicho, comido juntos pero solo sin Seiya, los cuatro caballeros de Bronce se dispusieron a jugar videojuegos toda la tarde mientras esperaban a su compañero. Cuando él llegó, todos le preguntaron cómo le había ido con Saori, a la cual contestó que había logrado pedirle otra cita.

—Eso si que es sorprendente. —sonrió Ikki.

—No seas así, hermano. —Shun comentó. —Seiya es una buena persona, es por eso que Saori aceptó.

— ¿Saldrías tú con Seiya, pato? —preguntó Ikki golpeando a su amigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si tú saldrías con Seiya si él te preguntara.

Hyoga miró de reojo a Seiya y rio un poco.

—Solo si no dura eternidades en proponérmelo.

—Pero no eres mi tipo. Entonces mejor saldría con Ikki. —todos lo miraron curiosos. —Es que es demasiado chico malo, ¿no? Y pues…bueno…no vuelvo a intentar a hacer una broma de esa manera.

Los chicos rieron ante esto y decidieron seguir con su diversión.

No fue hasta más tarde, cerca de las siete de la tarde, cuando los caballeros de Cisne y Fénix decidieron irse de ahí. Explicaron que ellos tenían que seguir entrenando el día siguiente y era mejor descansar.

—Seguramente es porque extrañan a sus novios, ¿no es así? —comentó Shiryu al verlos ya con sus maletas.

—Claro que no, renacuajo. —respondió Ikki. —Que tú estés libre unas cuantas semanas no significa que nosotros lo estemos. Aún tenemos a nuestros maestros esperándonos.

—Que son sus novios. —dijo Seiya para recibir un golpe de Hyoga en la cabeza. — ¡Por Dios! Dejen de golpearme en la cabeza. Terminaré mal si siguen con eso, chicos.

— ¿Más mal? —preguntó Ikki. —Eso debe ser imposible. Pero como sea, no perdamos más el tiempo, patito. —se acercó a Seiya para despedirse al igual que con Shiryu. —Nos veremos la próxima semana, ¿cierto?

Ellos asintieron y esperaron que Hyoga se despidiera igualmente de ellos. Era Shun quien los despidió con un gran abrazo, especialmente a su hermano.

— ¿Me visitarás más seguido ahora que sé lo de Shaka? —preguntó con un rostro al que no cualquiera podría decir que no.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Vendré al menos una vez por semana de hoy en adelante, inclusive si Shaka no lo permite.

— ¿Lo juras?

—Claro, claro. Es una promesa, y sabes que yo nunca rompo las promesas.

Ante esto, los dos caballeros inclusive se despidieron de Tatsumi, Hyoga le pidió igualmente que guardara su motocicleta y el mayordomo le prometió que incluso le compraría un casco. Así fue como continuaron su camino hacia el césped que parecía que no volvería a crecer. Se colocaron en sus lugares y tomaron los dijes donde sus armaduras se encontraban para poder empezar su viaje hacia el Santuario.

Mu estaba más que tranquilo en su casa. Ese día sin los dos caballeros de Bronce que siempre causaban problemas había sido unas vacaciones bien merecidas. Estaba sentado en una de las escaleras que daban a la entrada de su casa mientras leía un libro que Aldebarán le había prestado, cuando de pronto escuchó risas y vio como Ikki empujaba a Hyoga por las escaleras para así ganarle las carreras que hacían.

—Detente, Ikki. —se levantó para estar cara a cara con ambos.

—Oye, borrego, aun no hacemos nada malo. —dijo Ikki un poco molesto. —Permítenos pasar, Mu.

—No, aún no han hecho nada malo, es cierto. Pero como tú lo dijiste, "aun". —se acomodó sus lentes y los miró seriamente. —Quiero que por favor no hagan mucho ruido. Hay una junta muy importante en casa de Géminis y no quiero que la interrumpan.

— ¿Junta? ¿Están todos los caballeros Dorados? —preguntó Hyoga.

—Solamente yo me quede haciendo guardia. —suspiró Mu. —Como siempre. Por esa razón no quiero que pasen por esa casa. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Y cómo esperas que pasemos? —preguntó Ikki. —Yo tengo que ir a casa de Virgo y ni se diga de Hyoga, él tiene que ir a su nido de amor francés.

—Oye, Mu, —sonrió Hyoga. —Sé que puedes hacer nuestro viaje más rápido. ¿Qué tal si nos transportas?

—No puedo hacer eso entre las casas del Santuario, chicos.

—La otra vez te tele transportaste a casa de Virgo. —Ikki hacía como si mirara a otra dirección. —No es que me hubiera dado cuenta pero…si, lo hice.

Mu se veía un poco nervioso. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle que el novio de su mejor amigo siempre estaba ahí cuando él necesitaba de Shaka. Decidió que les ayudaría pero solo los dejaría a mitad del camino, es decir entre la casa de Escorpio y la de Sagitario. Le tuvo que recordar a Hyoga que Shura no le gustaba el hecho de que entrara a su casa sin permiso así que tenía que estar silencioso y bajar su cosmos a no más poder, mientras que a Ikki le tenía que recordar que él y Milo no estaban en los mejores momentos de una relación amistosa.

—No es mi culpa que ella no se haya conseguido novio. —sonreía Ikki. —Digo, si mis muestras de amor a Shaka le molestan, que se cambie de casa.

—Sabes bien que no le molestan en absolutos, Ikki, —respondía Mu, —pero lo que le molesta es que le digas cosas como "solterona" y le pavonees en su cara que tú si tienes pareja.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Shaka sabe escoger.

—Nunca abre los ojos, por eso. —sonrió Hyoga para ser empujado por su amigo nuevamente. —¡Ten más cuidado! Me harás caer por las escaleras.

—Pero que inteligente, descubriste mi plan.

— ¡Oigan, chicos! —tuvo que interrumpir Mu la pelea. —Mejor tomen sus cosas y tomen mis manos para transportarlos de una vez.

—No, Mu, no eres mi tipo.

—Eres guapo pero creo que Shaka se molestaría.

Los chicos bromeaban pero la seriedad de Mu no les permitió otra cosa que obedecerle. En unos instantes se encontraban a la mitad del camino de entre la casa de Escorpio y de Sagitario, pero no estaban solos.

—Pensé que no podían hacer eso.

Los tres voltearon a ver y ante ellos se encontraba el caballero de Libra. Dohko sonreía de par en par al acercarse a ellos. Mu se disculpó y dio a entender la razón de sus acciones, y Hyoga interrumpió para preguntar qué hacía Dohko ahí y por qué no estaba en la junta.

—¿Los caballeros Dorados están en la fiesta en casa de Géminis y usted decidió venir? —preguntó Ikki. —Pero que aburrido.

—Claro que no, lo que pasa es que…bueno. —Dohko rascaba su cabeza. —La verdad es que si me aburrí demasiado, así que decidí irme de ahí. Apenas llegue a mi casa pero los escuché llegar.

—¿Qué es tan aburrido para no estar ahí? —preguntó Hyoga que seguía con la curiosidad.

—Ya que nosotros somos caballeros Dorados y ustedes apenas son…

—Sintieron un cosmos muy parecido al de Saga cerca de las costas del mar en Italia. —interrumpió Dohko a Mu, del cual sintió su mirada. — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué dije?

—Es información que solo los grandes rangos del Santuario pueden saber. —Mu se veía un poco molesto. —Ni siquiera ellos.

—Pero si Shaka o Camus les dirían. Son sus "amorcitos"

Mientras que Mu seguía insistiendo en las reglas, Ikki y Hyoga decidieron despedirse del caballero de Libra moviendo sus manos y se alejaron para ir cada uno a la casa dónde necesitaban estar. Ikki se despidió de su amigo y le dijo que al día siguiente esperaba una pelea con él para entrenar en la mañana, la cual Hyoga aceptó sin problema.

Así fue como el caballero de Cisne caminó con cuidado en la casa de Capricornio, solo para reír al ver que la estatua de Shura aún seguía húmeda e incluso congelada de un brazo. Llegó sin problema a casa de Acuario para entonces tomar una ducha y acomodar sus cosas de nuevo en la habitación principal. Cuando su relación con Camus había crecido lo suficiente, ahora podía dormir en la misma habitación e incluso en la misma cama con él, suerte que su amigo Ikki no tenía ya que Shaka no permitía que nadie entrara a su habitación, ni siquiera los sirvientes del Santuario.

Hyoga estaba sentado sobre la cama leyendo un libro que le había traído Shura desde Rusia en una de las visitas para una misión, cuando escuchó la armadura Dorada pisando el suelo de la casa. Sonrió al levantarse para entonces ver entrar a Camus a la habitación.

—_Mon amour_. —dijo para entonces caminar a su lado y abrazarlo. — ¿Todo bien con tus compañeros?

Camus sonreía muy pocas veces, pero el hecho de que alguien estaba esperándolo era lo que lo hacía sonreía en esta ocasión.

—Todo bien, Hyoga. —le besó la frente. —Me da mucho gusto que hayas llegado. Quiero hablar algo muy importante contigo.

—Claro, maestro, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Hyoga solo le decía maestro cuando se refería a él en alguna plática con otra persona o cuando eran cosas tan importantes que estaban fuera de su relación, como peleas, entrenamientos, órdenes de algún otro caballero Dorado y cosas de ese estilo. Pero Camus aclaró que no tenía por qué llamarlo así.

—Solo permíteme quitarme la armadura, corazón, volveré.

Hyoga asintió para regresar a la cama y seguir con el libro.

Las habitaciones de las casas eran algo grande y absurdo a la vista de muchos. Cada casa tenía su estilo y el estilo de la casa de Acuario se reflejaba incluso en el suelo donde Hyoga pisaba. Él amaba ver el reflejo del agua en el suelo así que en ocasiones se recostaba en la cama con la cabeza boca abajo para así ver con más detenimiento las olas que iba y venían. En esto estaba cuando escuchó que las puertas del baño se volvieron a abrir. Levantó el rostro solo para encontrar a Camus con una caja en sus manos y vistiendo solamente un pantalón color blanco. Hyoga se ruborizó un poco pero aun así sonrió para sentarse y dejar que Camus se sentara en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso al querer tomar la caja, pero el caballero de Acuario lo detuvo.

—Es de lo que quiero hablar, Hyoga. —su sonrisa no se iba. —Es algo que apenas ayer me di cuenta que es muy importante, bueno, al menos para mí. —se acercó al caballero de Cisne y lo abrazó dulcemente. —Te extrañé mucho, Hyoga.

—Yo también, Camus. —sonrió Hyoga al sentir los brazos de su maestro. —Pero déjame decirte que tuve un tiempo genial con los chicos.

—Ahora quiero que tengas un buen tiempo conmigo, amor. —tomó el rostro de Hyoga para besarlo suavemente. —Quiero que me dejes amarte.

— ¿Ah? —Hyoga no entendía muy bien eso. — ¿De qué hablas? Pero claro que siempre dejo que me ames. —rio un poco. —No seas dramático, solo fue una noche sin estar juntos.

Camus rio un poco al escuchar a su pareja y le entregó la caja.

—Entonces déjame amarte mucho más, Hyoga.

El caballero de Cisne ya tenía la curiosidad así que abrió la caja en el instante en que pudo. Su rostro se ruborizó aún más que antes al ver el contenido de esa pequeña caja de madera que guardaba Camus.

— ¿Camus? —dijo en una voz baja.

—Lo estaba guardando para cuando estuvieras listo, y quiero creer que ya lo estas. —Camus rápidamente tomó a Hyoga cerca de él para besarlo nuevamente. —Ayer extrañe tu calor y tu aroma, amor, —continuó besándolo. —extrañe tus abrazos y tus besos. E incluso extrañe el hecho de saber que eres mío y nadie más tenía la oportunidad de compartir la cama contigo.

Hyoga dejó a un lado la caja para sentarse sobre Camus y continuar con los besos que él había comenzado.

—Sabes que soy tuyo, _mon amour_. Además, tú sabes que ellos son solo mis amigos, inclusive Ikki.

—Para ser honesto, Hyoga, incluso él me despierta celos. —Camus se veía serio. —No me gusta cuando te carga, cuando te abraza o cuando pelean juntos.

— ¿Por qué?

Camus rápidamente hizo que Hyoga se recostara sobre la gran cama y colocó su mano adentro de su camisa. Hyoga solo suspiró un poco y permitió que sus propias manos acariciaran los hombros y brazos de Camus, no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo en verdad era hermoso.

—No quiero que nadie más te toque, al menos que sea yo él que toque todo tu cuerpo primero, _mon cher_. —Hyoga se estremeció un poco al sentir que la mano de Camus empezaba a bajar un poco. —Pero para eso necesito tu permiso, amor. Quiero que me permitas acariciarte.

Hyoga no podía hablar ya que sentía una gran emoción pero su cabeza asintió y ahí fue cuando un pequeño gemido salió de su boca. Camus empezó a acariciar suavemente su entrepierna y jugaba de momentos con la punta de su miembro. Hyoga solamente abrió las piernas un poco pero eso ya no servía para estar cómodo. Estaba a punto de detener a su maestro para quitarse el pantalón cuando el mismo Camus retiró el suyo, dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Hyoga suspiró al ver el cuerpo desnudo del caballero de Acuario, desde hace tiempo había empezado a fantasear de saber cómo sería, pero ahora podía verlo frente a sus ojos.

La sonrisa de los labios morados regresó cuando vio que el mismo caballero de Cisne retiraba su pantalón e incluso la ropa interior, dejando ver ya un miembro excitado por el rose de las manos. Hyoga estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa cuando Camus lo detuvo.

—Permíteme, mi hermoso Hyoga.

El cuerpo de Camus se recostó sobre el de su amante permitiendo que sus abdómenes desnudos rozaran. Sus manos se colocaron dentro de su camisa para así levantarla suavemente, y así poder llenar de besos el abdomen y pecho de Hyoga, quien no podía hacer más que tratar de controlar su respiración. Cuando Camus recorrió todo su abdomen, pecho, cuello e incluso rostro, se sentó frente a él y Hyoga podía ver las marcas del labial morado por todo el recorrido. Era algo que le causo un poco de gracias, pero igualmente suspiró al ver que el caballero de Acuario no había terminado. Camus estaba sentado frente él y Hyoga tenía las piernas flexionadas, así que empezó a recibir besos en las rodillas y poco a poco estos fueron bajando para llegar a su entre pierna.

—¡Ah! Camus.

No pudo ocultar su emoción al sentir los labios tocando la punta de su miembro. Su rostro era totalmente rojo y sentía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Camus sonrió ante esto y se recostó a su lado para besarlo mientras que jugaba con su miembro con la mano. Hyoga acercó su mano al abdomen de su pareja para acariciar cuando de pronto la mano libre de Camus la tomaba para así colocarla igualmente en su propio miembro.

—Vamos, Hyoga, puedes tocarme tú también. No te preocupes.

Ahora los dos empezaban a acariciarse para lograr que la respiración de ambos aumentara en ritmo. Hyoga ya no podía ni quería esperar más así que con una voz baja llena de placer gimió en el oído del caballero Dorado para que entrara en él. Camus sonrió y se volvió a sentar para acomodar las piernas de Hyoga. El más joven de los dos de pronto se puso nervioso al ver el miembro de su pareja, pero ese nerviosismo se fue cuando Camus tomó nuevamente la caja.

—Hace unas semanas los compré, pero no estaba seguro de por qué ya que no sabía aun si querías o me lo permitirías. —Camus tomaba uno de los condones para abrirlo. —Quizá ya sabía que este día estaba muy cerca.

Hyoga no se quedó atrás y le ayudó a colocárselo. Tampoco él sabía que ese día estaba cerca, pero se sentía muy bien al saber que Camus pensó en todo.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Hyoga al ver que el caballero de Acuario sacaba una pequeña botella de la caja.

—No quiero lastimarte. —Camus abrió la pequeña botella y vertió un poco en la palma de su mano. —Así que será mejor usar esto.

Los dedos de Camus se humedecieron y Hyoga sintió nuevamente el escalofrió al sentir gotas de aceite caer en sus piernas. Apenas se reponía de eso cuando sintió los dedos acercándose a su entrada. Camus masajeaba tranquilamente a Hyoga mientras que su pulgar daba un poco de presión a su miembro, entonces fue cuando decidió colocar uno de sus dedos adentro y despertar un gemido de placer en su pareja.

—Ah, si… —Hyoga se aferró a la almohada más cercana al sentir como un segundo dedo entraba en él. —Camus.

—Dime si te lastimo, _mon petit canard_.

Hyoga sonrió al notar que lo único que sentía era placer. Y se sintió mucho mejor al ver que Camus sacaba ya los dedos para tomar sus piernas y empezar a colocar su miembro dentro de él. Hyoga gimió y se aferró a los brazos de su maestro al sentir como una onda de placer recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Camus al recostarse encima de él.

—Muy… —el placer apenas lo dejaba hablar pero Camus entendió todo con la sonrisa que tenía Hyoga.

Las embestidas eran ligeras al principio, el caballero de Acuario y el de Cisne estaban más concentrados en los besos y caricias que se daban que en aumentar la velocidad.

La boca de Hyoga ahora estaba totalmente morada, al igual que su cuello y hombros, y en los labios de Camus no había más rastro de su labial. Los besos eran tan intensos que Hyoga sentía que no podía respirar en momentos, las caricias abarcaban todo el cuerpo que Camus ya creía saber todo los puntos favoritos de su amante. Entonces fue cuando él se levantó y sentó a Hyoga no encima de él, si no enfrente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hyoga con una voz agitada.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Camus le daba uno de los sobres de la caja a Hyoga y esperó a que lo abriera para colocárselo. —Vamos, mon amour, —se recostó sobre las sabanas de la gran cama y suspiró. —demuéstrame lo que te enseñe. —alzó las piernas un poco. —Je sais que tu veux, mon cher.

Al igual que Camus entró con tranquilidad en Hyoga, él hacía lo mismo a su amante. Sentía gran placer especialmente al observar el rostro de Camus que no permitía que los gemidos salieran de su boca. No fue hasta que Hyoga empezó a moverse un poco más rápido y empezara a besar el pecho de Camus que este gimiera su nombre sin parar. Nuevamente se abrazaron fuertemente, inclusive con las piernas, para sentir más del calor del otro, para sentir que el corazón de ambos palpitaba sin para y también para sentir los labios de su amante en sus hombros, cuello y pecho.

Los movimientos entre las sabanas subían de intensidad y los nombres de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Hyoga no dejaba de mover su cintura y Camus no dejaba de besarlo apasionadamente cuando ambos sentía un calor inmenso en su entre pierna, fue ahí cuando entonces los dos gimieron y terminaron su placer uno al lado del otro, abrazados y con los labios juntos.

Hyoga aun trataba de tomar de nuevo el aire cuando Camus lo colocaba a su lado para abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Je t'aime, mon Hyoga.

—También yo te amo. —sonrió al sentirse en sus brazos y poder besarlo.

Esa noche la casa de Acuario no era fría, el caballero de Cisne dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de su amante mientras que este solo acariciaba su espalda y sonreía al saber que los dioses le habían sonreído al tener a ese caballero a su lado. Verdaderamente de todos los que podía elegir para amar, eligió al indicado.


	2. Virgo - Shaka x Ikki

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando el caballero de Acuario bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras de la casa de Libra. Se le veía un poco cansado pero, para sorpresa de todos, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de haber platicado unos minutos con Dohko, atravesaba la casa de Virgo sin encontrar a su guardia hasta que, al ver la puerta de entrada, observó a Shaka meditando tranquilamente fuera de su casa. Era extraño ya que adentro de la casa había un salón exclusivamente para meditar, otra habitación que no dejaba que nadie entrara, después de su propia habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, amigo? —preguntó al pasar por unas de las grandes estatuas de Budha. — ¿Por qué meditas aquí y no en tu casa?

—Espero que Ikki termine con su entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué no entrena con Hyoga todas las mañanas? —pensó para él mismo para responder antes que Shaka. —Oh, sacre bleu. Hyoga se quedó dormido. Ikki estará furioso si lo ve.

—Él ha estado furioso por todo últimamente. —Shaka aún seguía con su semblante tranquilo pero su voz se escuchaba un poco molesta. —No entiendo qué es lo que pasa.

—Es un adolescente, ¿qué esperas? —interrumpía una tercera voz que salía igualmente del interior de la casa. —Deberían de comprender que ellos pasan por lo mismo que nosotros pasamos algún momento.

Dohko se acercaba a Camus y veía por debajo de su hombro a Shaka, quien seguía en posición de loto.

—Dohko, ¿te tengo que recordar que Shaka es un hombre iluminado? —comentó Camus al verlo sonreír. —Él no pasó por nada por lo que nosotros pasamos. Dolores, angustias, amores de primavera, emociones fuertes, curiosidades ante todo.

—Cambio de temperatura. —Dohko lo decía seriamente.

Camus fue cuando se quedó pensando un poco.

—Pero como sea, hablando de adolescentes, tengo que ir a visitar a Shiryu. Dijo que me quería mostrar Tokyo y más.

— ¿No olvidas tú armadura? —preguntó Shaka.

—Oh, bueno, sabía que algo me faltaba.

Así fue como Dohko se regresó por donde había llegado, dejando a Camus y Shaka solos para una conversación que se había hecho de dos y no de tres.

—Creo que tiene razón, Ikki tiene ciertas necesidades que, bueno, todos tuvimos en esa época.

—Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, Camus, no sé de qué hablan. Mi vida ha sido basada en lograr la iluminación y si apenas estoy empezando a entender ciertos sentimientos que tengo por Ikki. Solo espero que no termine todo por lo que hemos trabajado…

—Sabes, —dijo Camus al sentir un poco de preocupación en la voz del caballero más "zen" del Santuario. —creo que puedo ayudarte un poco ante esto.

Minutos más tarde, cerca de Rodorio se podían ver tres chicos que apenas aspiraban a alguna armadura peleando todos juntos con otro más. Estaban fatigados al tener que pelear más rápido de lo que acostumbraban y con mucha más fuerza, pero no quería verse vencer por un solo hombre. Claro que esté no tenía piedad al aventarlos contra el piso o algún edificio cerca de ahí. Peleaba con todos al mismo tiempo y sin usar armadura, hasta que, antes de dar un gran golpe a un joven que estaba en el suelo, se escuchó al caballero de Leo detenerlo.

—Para, Ikki, ya te he dicho que no les hagas eso.

Ikki lanzó su golpe justamente rozando la cabeza el chico para golpear el suelo y abrir una grieta. Volteó su mirada ante el caballero de armadura Dorada y suspiró resignado.

—Pero deben de entender que los enemigos no les darán tiempo como tú.

—Al menos dales ventaja mientras suben de nivel.

—Así jamás lo harán.

— ¡No son tus alumnos! —todos los presentes sabían por qué era que Aioria gritaba, no era la primera vez en verlo discutir con Ikki. —Tú si eres mi alumno y debes de obedecerme.

—Entonces entrénalos como tú sabes, hacerlos débiles e inútiles.

Los ojos de cada uno de ellos anunciaban que sus cosmos subían y que pronto una pelea podría comenzar. Todos los presentes dieron unos cuantos pasos para atrás para no tener que estar en medio de esa pelea cuando de pronto Milo y Hyoga llegaron al sentir el cosmos de sus amigos. Milo tomó a Aioria de los hombros para moverlos de ahí pero Hyoga no tuvo que hacer nada ya que su simple presencia llamaba la atención del caballero de Fénix.

—Estúpido pajarraco, me hiciste esperarte toda la mañana. —dijo Ikki para después señalar a los chicos con los que había entrenado. —Tienes suerte que ellos estuvieran aquí para entretenerme.

Los chicos solo suspiraron al saber que eso no era nada para él. Hyoga solo se disculpó incluso con ellos y se acercó más a Ikki.

—Es que, bueno, estaba muy cansado…

— ¿Cansado? ¿De qué? Apenas ayer llegamos de con Shun.

—Lo que pasa es que… —sonrió. —Eres mi amigo, ¿no es así?

—Aun lo considero, pero vuelves a llegar tarde y te juro que te dejo de llamar así, gallina blanca.

—Entonces ¿puedo contarte algo?

—Puedo jurar que es más interesante que tener que entrenar con Aioria de Gatito. —sonrió para tomar a Hyoga por el cuello y empezar a caminar. —Vamos, compañero, sabes que me puedes contar todo.

Ambos decidieron ir a un lugar donde siempre iba cuando no tenían nada qué hacer y querían discutir temas importante o solo pasar el tiempo. Ahí, meses antes, se habían juntado a hablar de lo que sentían por ciertos caballeros Dorados. Incluso ahora estaban sentados igual, Ikki recostado en el suelo viendo las edificaciones del Santuario y Hyoga a su lado pero de costado viendo a su buen amigo. Suspiró un poco y entonces se animó a hablar.

—Ikki, no sé por qué demonios pero siento que tengo que hablar con alguien de esto y, honestamente, no sé con quién más hablar mis cosas si no es con Camus o contigo. Y, bueno, Camus ya sabe lo que pasó.

— ¿Tu noviecito supo primero que yo? —Ikki decía un poco molesto. —Prometimos que hablaríamos primero entre nosotros y luego con Shaka o Camus.

—Sí, pero ciertas cosas son primero en parejas, Ikki. Especialmente esta. —guardó un poco de silencio y se recostó totalmente en el suelo. Ikki ahora se preocupaba y movió su cabeza a él. —Ayer tuve… ayer… bueno, Camus y yo…

— ¿Camus y tú tuvieron relaciones? —dijo Ikki sin inmutarse, no como su compañero que empezaba a tener un color rojo.

—Sí, lo hicimos, y por eso no llegue a entrenar. Pero ahora no sé cómo debería de sentirme, es mi maestro y además ¿qué pasa si no estaba en verdad listo? ¿Qué si Camus y yo terminamos nuestra relación y ya pasó lo que pasó? ¿Tú cómo te sentiste después de hacerlo con Shaka?

—Esa última pregunta, amigo mío, es la más estúpida de todas. Primero, te puedo asegurar que Camus no te obligó a nada, él no es así, por ende ya estabas listo. Pero te preguntas eso porque te preguntas igualmente lo otro. No creo que tú y Camus terminen pronto. —lo decía serio mientras seguía observando el paisaje. —Y aunque así fuera ¿lo disfrutaste? ¿Sentiste que Camus te amaba en ese instante de anoche?

—Si. —sonrió Hyoga para sí mismo.

—Entonces jamás te arrepentirás, estúpido pato. Y no serviría de nada ahora, porque ya lo hiciste, pícaro.

Ikki lo golpeó suavemente con su codo. Hyoga solo rio y sabía que se sentía mejor gracias a su amigo, pero ahora recordaba el hecho de que Ikki dijera que la última pregunta era la más estúpida.

— ¿No lo has hecho con Shaka? Pensé que sí, eres el mayor de nosotros.

—Hyoga, ¿te tengo que recordar quién es él? El hombre más iluminado, el más cercano a Dios. Le importa poco los deseos carnales. Apenas si lo puedo besar en la boca una vez por día, tomarle de la mano es casi lo único que hacemos como contacto físico. Nos abrazamos, sí, pero incluso abrazo a Shun, a ti, a quien sea, con Shaka no es más diferente.

— ¿Cómo lo logras? ¿Cómo has seguido con esta relación?

—No lo sé. —sonrió Ikki. —Lo amo y él es muy detallista conmigo, sabe usar las palabras y cuando lo veo a los ojos sé que me ama igualmente.

Hyoga guardó silenció pero después decidió preguntar a Ikki si deseaba que Shaka y él pasaran una noche como la que había tenido con Camus.

—Digo, —continuaba, —me imagino que todo el mundo desea eso con su pareja, pero ¿y tú? Siendo como eres y sabiendo cómo es tu novio.

El caballero de Fénix solo se sentó y no contesto. Hyoga hizo lo mismo y lo tomó del hombro.

—Claro que quiero, pero sé que no lo tendré.

De pronto escuchó que Hyoga tomaba algo de su pantalón y se lo daba. Su cara enrojeció un poco al ver el pequeño empaque.

—Te quería dar esto.

— ¿Un condón?

—Bueno, pensé que si me decías que jamás lo habías hecho, que fue lo que me dijiste, te podría dar uno. Es mucho mejor estar protegido y poder disfrutar sin problemas, amigo.

—Sabes muy bien que no lo usaré con Shaka, ahora lo sabes.

Hyoga solo sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Habla con Shaka, Ikki. Y quizá entonces lo puedas usar.

—Imbécil. —masculló Ikki mientras pensaba en lanzar el pequeño paquete rojo…pero prefirió guardarlo en su pantalón.

Ambos se volvieron a recostar para hablar de otros temas, aunque Hyoga insistía en seguir hablando de su noche.

El día pasó por medio de entrenamientos y peleas; Hyoga con algunos reclutas e Ikki con su mismo maestro, Aioria, con el que más parecía una pelea de verdaderos enemigos que se entrenamientos. Al finalizar, se dieron la mano y acordaron tratar de no pelear más, aunque ambos sabían que no lo lograrían. Cuando el sol se ocultó, Camus y Hyoga subieron juntos a la casa de Acuario, dejando atrás a Ikki que subía solo a casa de Virgo, donde estaba Shaka meditando y esperándolo para comer y platicar un poco antes de irse a dormir. Ambos caballeros toamaban un poco de té y hablaban de su día, pero el de Fénix se sentía un poco extraño recordando la plática que había tenido con su amigo.

Shaka ahora se despedía de Ikki con un abrazo, ambos dormían en cuartos diferentes ya que el dueño de la casa pensaba que la habitación principal era un punto importante que no cualquiera podía entrar. Y cualquiera significaba cualquier persona que no fuera él mismo. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que Ikki lo tomaba del hombro y le daba vuelta.

—Shaka, sabes que te amo.

Y sin previo aviso se acercó para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Ikki hubiera deseado seguir juntos pero Shaka retrocedió después de unos segundos.

—Yo también te amo, Ikki. —sonrió y le besó la frente. —Descansa, mañana espero que me ames aun más.

Ikki sonrió pero se sintió terrible al ver a Shaka irse sin inmutarse ni un poco. Sabía que en el momento en que él cerrara las puertas de su habitación, no se verían hasta el día siguiente.

La habitación de Shaka era la más simple de todas las doce casas. Las paredes y techo tenían telas de su país de origen, se podía oler el incienso ya apagado pero que había dejado un gran aroma y los pocos muebles que había eran solo mesas de noche casi al ras del suelo donde Shaka estudiaba sus textos o se ponía a escribir. La cama era solamente varias sabanas sobre una alfombra hermosa, pero para Shaka era más que necesario. Se encontraba recostado tranquilamente, cualquier persona que lo hubiera visto pensaría que estaba muerto ya que estaba en una sola posición y su respiración era lenta. Pero pronto escuchó su puerta abrir y entre abrió los ojos ante esto. Aunque parecía dormir profundamente, siempre estaba alerta. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando entonces vio una figura acercándose a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó seriamente. — ¿Estás bien?

Era Ikki quien se recostaba a su lado. Shaka ahora tenía los ojos cerrados pero recordaba el sonido de los pasos descalzos del caballero de Fénix e incluso del poco cosmos que emanaba cuando estaba tranquilo.

Ikki no contestó, pero en vez de eso se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Shaka para segundos después sentarse sobre él.

—Shaka, quiero hablar contigo. Quiero tu permiso para poder dormir a tu lado esta noche. Solo esta noche, por favor.

—Sabes que no deberías entrar a mi habitación de esa manera, y mucho menos como estás ahora.

Una sonrisa se marcó en la obscuridad. Ikki tomó las manos de Shaka y las besó suavemente para después colocarlas en sus caderas.

—Quiero que tengamos una relación como las parejas normales. Sé que te pido demasiado, —Ikki decía mientras se recostaba sobre su pareja. —pero quiero sentir tu cuerpo y que tu sientas el mío y poder compartir ese momento contigo y con nadie más, Shaka.

Ikki ahora besaba a Shaka sin su permiso y esperaba que esté no lo quitara de ahí ya que lo conocía bien. El caballero de Virgo no lo hizo, pero sus manos empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo de Ikki para llegar a su rostro y separarlo suavemente.

—No puedo caer en cosas tan terrenales, Ikki.

Por un momento Ikki se sintió terrible. Una parte de él sabía que lo que había planeado era una estupidez y que no importaba cuánto amaba a Shaka, él jamás le daría esos placeres de ninguna manera.

—Lo siento. —contestó por fin el más joven para levantarse pero sintió como Shaka giraba su posición para estar sobre él.

—Disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto. —Shaka lo besó mientras su mano se dirigía a su entrepierna.

—Pensé que no podías caer en cosas tan terrenales.

—El amor no lo es, Ikki.

La sonrisa regresaba a los labios del caballero de Fénix y un gemido igualmente al sentir la mano de Shaka tomando su miembro desnudo.

Shaka no paraba de besarlo mientras movía su mano lentamente e Ikki solamente acariciaba su cuerpo por primera vez después de haber imaginado tantas noches cómo sería. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que Shaka se separará de él para quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta y lograr que el rostro de Ikki se pusiera rojo al ver su desnudes. Notó que al igual que él, su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y cicatrices por las peleas y entrenamientos para lograr ser lo que eran, pero no le importó al tomarlo para que sus cuerpos se juntaran y empezar a besarlo apasionadamente. Shaka tomó las piernas de Ikki y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la pasión que lo embriagaba pero rápidamente el joven recordó algo y detuvo a Shaka.

—Oh, pero que idiota soy. —se dijo a sí mismo un poco preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ikki? —Shaka tomó su rostro para estar cerca de él.

—Lo siento, es… olvidé algo que…. —suspiró un poco molesto. —Hyoga me dio algo para esta noche y lo olvidé.

—Que coincidencia. Camus me dio algo a mí también.

Shaka sonreía nuevamente para levantarse de encima de Ikki para acercarse a una pequeña mesa de noche que era la más cercana a ellos. De ahí sacó un empaque rojo parecido al que Hyoga le había dado a su amigo, al igual que una pequeña botella. Ikki rio un poco al pensar que quizá Hyoga y Camus se habían puesto de acuerdo para ayudarle a él con Shaka o quizá era todo coincidencia.

El más joven de los dos estaba recostado sobre las sabanas gimiendo mientras que su pareja jugaba con su miembro con una mano y los dos dedos de la otra mano preparaban su cuerpo. Pero lo que hizo que lanzara un fuerte gemido de su boca fue cuando Shaka no pudo más y decidió entrar en él. Ikki sintió algo bastante fuerte por su columna. Su cuerpo no estaba totalmente listo para eso así que el placer se combinaba con un leve dolor del cual no podía esconder el hecho de que le gustaba.

Sonrió al mismo instante que su cuerpo temblaba un poco por el placer que Shaka lograba gracias al movimiento de sus caderas y la combinación de los besos y jugueteo de su mano. El cuerpo de Ikki ni siquiera tocaba el suelo totalmente ya que gracias a ese mismo placer se encontraba aferrado a Shaka con las piernas y los brazos y esté, al ser lo suficientemente fuerte, no le importaba tener que dar sus embestidas lentamente para poder sostener a su pareja. Además, ya veía que Ikki lo disfrutaba.

— ¿Quieres que sea más rápido?

—No, así está bien. —respondía Ikki con una voz débil al querer esconder los gemidos de su boca.

— ¿Necesitas que me detenga?

—No, por favor sigue.

—Si quieres yo podría…

—Ya cállate, Shaka.

Y así lo detuvo con un beso que no permitía que terminara. Shaka gimió en su boca y se sentó para igualmente tener a Ikki sobre él.

Mientras sus cuerpos se movían perfectamente juntos, Shaka se sentía más que perfecto al pensar que había hecho bien a esperar tanto tiempo un placer tan grande ya que Ikki llegaba a su vida, y él no podía pensar en nada más que en mover su cintura, acariciar el cuerpo de su amante y besarlo sin parar para ocultar sus gemidos que se intensificaban cada vez más. Cada vez que se aferraba a las sabanas era por las embestidas de Shaka o las pequeñas mordidas que le daba en el hombro, al parecer él ya había logrado encontrar puntos que intensificaban el placer en el cuerpo de Ikki y uno de ellos era su cuello donde podía besar y morder sin problema. El caballero de Virgo no podía más así que sus gemidos igualmente se escuchaban en la habitación junto con los de su amante. Sus cuerpos se movían más rápido y torpemente y el calor en su entrepierna subía a un punto donde ambos cuerpos dejaron salir todo el placer que habían acumulado.

Shaka estaba agotado así que se alejó un poco de Ikki para tomar aire, mientras que su pareja descansaba con los brazos extendidos sobre él.

—Me mordiste. —dijo Ikki con una voz baja con la que parecía un poco molesto. —Hazlo de nuevo la próxima vez.

Shaka sonrió y abrazó a Ikki para besarlo en el cuello y hombros.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes decir que no te gusto. —sus labios se juntaron mientras que sus manos acariciaban su rostro. —Creo que te permitiré quedarte esta noche en mi habitación.

—Tu sabes que me dejarás dormir de hoy en adelante en tu habitación.

—No, no es así, es el cuarto principal de la casa y…

—Ya cállate. —sonrió cerrando los ojos. —Mejor dime cuánto me amas y déjame dormir.

— ¿Me prometes que lo dirás también? —Ikki asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una promesa y tú sabes que las cumplo sea lo que sea.

Shaka besó suavemente a Ikki en los labios y se acomodó para empezar a dormir al lado de él.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Shaka.


	3. Bienvenido - ACUARIO

**BIENVENIDO**

El pueblo de Rodorio celebraba la llegada de algunos caballeros de Athena después de una misión que había durado casi un mes. Los caballeros Dorados de Leo, Libra y Escorpio saludaban con una sonrisa, igualmente los caballero de Bronce de Dragón y Cisne, era solamente el caballero de Fénix que caminaba sin siquiera verlos a los ojos ni nada.

—Deberías de cambiar tu cara, Ikki. —se acercó su amigo Hyoga. —Así no serás muy popular con las chicas… o los chicos.

—Cállate, pajarraco. —Ikki solamente lo empujó un poco. —Quiero llegar al Santuario para saludar a la única persona que me interesa hacerle saber que llegue con bien.

Hyoga simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda y se regresó con Shiryu para saludar una que otra persona.

La primera casa Zodiacal ya tenía a su guardián en la entrada, Mu esperaba con una sonrisa a sus compañeros Dorados, pero su sonrisa se esfumó después de ver que llegaban ciertos amigos que eran su pequeña pesadilla.

—Hola, borrego nervioso. —sonrió Ikki al acercarse.

— ¿Nos extrañaste, Mu? —le siguió Hyoga.

Mu solamente suspiró y prefirió no contestarles para saludar a los demás caballeros Dorados que venían cargando sus armaduras para ser reparadas. Milo se acercaba a Hyoga para recordarle que tenía que dejar su armadura, Aioria hacía lo mismo pero solo recibió una carcajada de Ikki.

—No, gatito, yo no necesito de tu amigo borrego.

—Cariño, —se metió Milo entre los dos. —recuerda que la armadura de Fénix no necesita ser reparada.

—Sí, cariño, —repetía Ikki con una sonrisa burlona, —hazle caso a tu esposa.

—Mañana darás veinte vueltas al coliseo. —respondía Aioria serio.

Ikki prefirió quedarse callado mientras Aioria se acercaba a los demás, pero Milo estaba ahí viéndolo con una sonrisa.

—Eso te pasa por decirme solterona tanto tiempo.

—Y luego te conseguiste a un gatito con pezones brillantes.

Milo solamente se rio mientras se iba de ahí. Aun no se llevaban muy bien pero después de esa misión juntos su relación había mejorado, después de todo se había salvado la vida mutuamente. Ikki primero tuvo que salvar a Milo de un ataque mortal que iba hacia ella y luego ella le devolvió el favor al hacerlo sangrar para que la sangre sucia saliera de él, todo por un enemigo que lo envenenó con su ataque.

Después de eso, Shiryu y Dohko se despidieron cordialmente de sus compañeros alegando que querían descansar, después se fueron Aioria y Milo, claro que después de recibir algunas burlas de los jóvenes de Cisne y Fénix haciendo referencia a que no iban a descansar.

—El gatito quiere que le ataquen con la aguja. —decía Ikki a Hyoga.

—Uy, uy, a ver si Shura no se molesta. Lo bueno es que al dejar la armadura Mu no tiene que repararla después.

—Cállense los dos. —Aioria se veía un poco molesto.

—Vamos, cariño, no te dejes molestar por los pequeños. Necesitan una siesta.

Milo y Aioria ahora se iba dejando a Ikki y a Hyoga un poco molestos con ese último comentario. En toda la misión Milo y Aioria se había referido a ellos como "bebés" o "niños", siendo que Aioria cuidaba de Ikki y Milo, por favor a su amigo Camus, de Hyoga.

Mientras tanto, el caballero de Aries suspiraba al sentir que se acercaban los jóvenes a él un poco más.

—No empiecen con sus bromas, chicos. —respondió serio al sentir ambos cosmos subiendo. —Mejor váyanse a descansar un poco.

Ikki ya estaba derritiendo un poco de hielo que Hyoga había hecho solo para ponerlo en la parte trasera del cuello del caballero de Aries…y si, si lo hicieron. Mu saltó al sentir el frio recorrer toda su espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver a los chicos correr mientras reían. Hyoga e Ikki golpearon sus puños para entonces chocar contra una pared, a la velocidad que iban solamente cayeron al suelo rápidamente. Mu había hecho un muro de cristal para detenerlos, pero no había notado tras de él había otro caballero Dorado.

—Oh, amigo, lo siento. —Mu respondió al acercarse y ayudar a levantar a Hyoga. —Pero honestamente, tu novio se lo ganó.

Ikki se sentó para ver por encima de él. Su sonrisa fue grande y con un gran afecto al saber que ahí estaba Shaka, el caballero de Virgo solamente le ayudó a levantarse para después cargarlo con un solo brazo y darle un tierno beso.

—Parece que no tendrás que subir todas las escaleras tú, amigo. —Hyoga sobaba su frente por el golpe. —Suertudo.

— ¿Todo bien en el viaje, Hyoga? —preguntó Shaka al amigo de su pareja.

—Bien, bien, solo que Ikki lloraba todas las noches por ti.

—Que te calles, pavo congelado. —Ikki se veía molesto aunque abrazara a Shaka con uno de sus brazos libres. —Al menos yo no aumentaba mi cosmos al estar nervioso. —sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Bueno, dejen de discutir. —Mu interrumpía. —Ya sabemos que ambos son niñitos crecidos. Vayan ya por su siesta.

— ¡Ahora si hago borrego al vapor!

—Tranquilo amor. —Shaka lo besaba nuevamente. —Recuerda, Om, Om.

—Como sea. —Ikki se sonrojaba un poco. —Hyoga, nos vemos mañana. Salúdame a tu novio pecera.

—Nos vemos, Mu. Gracias por no meterlo en un cubo de cristal como la última vez. —sonrió Shaka. —Hyoga, gracias por cuidar a Ikki.

—Era él quien me cuidaba la mayoría de las veces, pero si, de nada.

Shaka e Ikki se fueron, aunque el caballero de Fénix insistía que no tenía que ser cargado todo el camino, el caballero de Virgo explicaba que sabía que él estaba cansado y no quería que perdiera fuerzas para, antes de dormir, poder tener un poco de acción que ya extrañaba. Mu y Hyoga se vieron mutuamente. Mu tenía esa cara de trauma total mientras que Hyoga sonreía al verla.

— ¿Por qué Shaka es tan explícito? —se preguntaba a sí mismo. —Mejor me pondré a arreglar las armaduras para así borrarme es imagen de la cabeza. Nos vemos, Hyoga. Y trata de no meterte en problemas mientras llegas a Acuario.

— ¿No me llevarás? Ikki ya no me acompañara y son muchas casas y…

—Aun siento la espalda fría…adiós.

Mu se retiraba de ahí para dejar a Hyoga quejándose de todas las escaleras tenía que subir para llegar a casa de Acuario.

Después de mucho caminar, e incluso deseando que alguien con escudo lo empujara como alguna vez había hecho él con Seiya, por fin llegó a casa de Acuario. Sabía que Camus estaba un poco ocupado ayudando al nuevo Patriarca en diferentes cosas, ya que era el caballero Dorado más cercano ahora que Afrodita había padecido.

Hyoga entró directamente a la recamara pensando que solo podría recostarse al esperar a su maestro y pareja, pero cuando llegó su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarlo entrando también a la casa de Acuario.

—_Mon amour_. —Camus rápidamente camino mientras su armadura se quitaba de él para abrazar a Hyoga contra su pecho y besarle la frente. —_Je suis désolé_, apenas hace unos minutos llegué de con el Patriarca.

—No te preocupes, Camus. —sonrió Hyoga. —Igualmente llegue justo ahora.

—Espérame en la habitación, Tengo que hacer una última cosa antes de poder ser totalmente tuyo.

Hyoga asintió y vio al caballero de Acuario dirigirse hacia otra habitación. Él estaba muy cansado para pensar en qué sería eso que Camus tenía que hacer, así que se dirigió a la recamara principal y se dejó caer sobre la gran cama.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo despertara de su sueño. Volteó su rostro hacia ella para ver el cuerpo de Camus, quien sonreía al sentarse en la cama a su lado.

—Estas muy cansado, ¿cierto? —Hyoga asintió con la cabeza. —Permíteme darte un pequeño masaje.

Camus empezó a retirarle la camiseta que tenía puesta para besarle el hombro y luego empezar a darle un masaje lentamente sobre su espalda alta y los hombros que no paraba de besar una y otra vez. Hyoga sonrió al sentir las manos de Camus, esas manos que había extrañado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera, y de sentir los labios de su amante que de vez en cuando decían cosas al oído, cosas como un "_je t'aime_" o incluso un "te extrañé". Sintió un cosquilleo al sentir que una de las manos se metía entre su abdomen y la cama para acariciarlo un poco, sin querer su boca lanzaba pequeños suspiros y pronto un pequeño gemido al sentir una pequeña mordida de parte de Camus.

—Creo que no quieres que me relaje. —dijo al separarse un poco de la cama para que la mano de Camus pudiera acariciar su pecho. —O al menos no quieres que me quede dormido.

El caballero de Acuario no contestó al bajar su mano para empezar a masajear la entre pierna del caballero de Cisne. Hyoga ahora gemía un poco al sentir los dedos de su pareja tocando directamente su piel, especialmente la punta de su miembro.

—Extrañé tu cuerpo, Hyoga. —Camus aún besaba su cuello y hombros. —Un mes sin ti fue terrible de verdad.

Hyoga sonrió y acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban para seguir disfrutando de los movimientos ligeros que hacía su pareja para excitarlo. Su rostro dio media vuelta para poder besar esos labios que ya no tenían color, ya que todo él terminó en los hombros y espalda del caballero de Cisne.

Camus rápidamente removió su propia ropa al ver que Hyoga hacía lo mismo, y sonrió al saber que su plan de hacer que su pareja quisiera amarlo antes de descansar había rendido frutos.

—Espero que no le hayas dado los últimos condones a Ikki. —Camus tomaba una caja de madera que Hyoga ya conocía.

—No lo vuelvo a hacer, ya te lo dije. —lo acercó a él para besarlo. —Mejor concéntrate en darme un buen… masaje.

Después de colocárselo, Camus tomó las piernas de Hyoga y entró lentamente en él mientras que dejaba que su cuerpo se recostara sobre el cuerpo bien formado de su amante. También se dio cuenta que contaba con algunas vendas y golpes que no tenía ante de la misión. Espero no lastimarlo al empezar a mover su cintura, pero los gemidos y suspiros constantes de Hyoga le mostraban que no era así, que él no tenía dolor si no un gran placer.

Los besos y caricias empezaron lento, ambos querían nuevamente recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de su amante como queriendo estar seguros de que no había cambiado nada después de un mes sin tocarse. Hyoga de vez en cuando dejaba salir el nombre de Camus como un gemido, especialmente cuando este embestía tomando la cintura o las piernas de Hyoga, como queriendo entrar más en él.

— ¿Lo disfrutas, _mon amour_? —preguntó al oído.

—Sí, continúa, por favor. —sonrió Hyoga.

Camus dejó salir una pequeña risa combinada con un suspiro de placer al ver que su amante estaba disfrutando de verdad. No solo sus palabras lo decían, si no su rostro y los movimientos de sus manos tomando las sabanas azules también. El caballero de Acuario se alejó un poco para empezar a bajar por el pecho y el abdomen, besando e incluso pasando su lengua en puntos donde sabía que Hyoga le gustaba ser tocado. Llegó entonces al miembro excitado de su pareja y no pensó dos vece antes de colocarlo dentro de su boca.

—Ah, Camus. —Hyoga se estremeció tomando las sabanas un poco más fuerte.

Su mano acariciaba el cabello de Camus mientras que su cintura no dejaba de moverse de delante hacia atrás. La lengua y los labios de su amante se sentían perfectos en ese momento y en esos puntos y, cuando Camus decidió ayudarse igualmente con sus dedos que exploraban la base, Hyoga no podía contener su excitación. Camus decidió regresar adentro de él cuando sintió que las caderas de Hyoga no dejaban de moverse.

—Mi hermoso Hyoga. —Camus dijo al hacerlo sentar sobre él.

Hyoga se aferraba a su espalda y sus piernas lo enredaban para estar aún más cerca y poder sentir sus cuerpos rozándose sin problemas. El pecho de Camus rozando el suyo y sus manos tomando sus muslos hacía que todo se intensificara. De pronto ambos movían sus cinturas y manos al mismo ritmo, sentían que en cualquier momento el placer saldría de su cuerpo.

—Camus, si, sigue así. —Hyoga gemía. —Más, por favor.

El caballero de Acuario se recostó nuevamente sobre Hyoga para terminar de dar una y otra embestida al estar embriagado por la sensación de entre sus piernas. Él se aferraba a las sábanas mientras que Hyoga lo hacía pero de sus brazos al sentir los últimos momentos y terminar con su nombre en un gemido.

El mayor de ambos besó una última vez el pecho del joven para regresar a sus labios e incluso besar sus ojos que ya estaban entrecerrados.

—Ahora puedes descansar, Hyoga. —sonrió al abrazarlo. —Bienvenido a casa.

Hyoga sonrió sin abrir los ojos y se dejó hundir en el pecho cansado de su amante, así podría oír sus latidos bajando de ritmo.

—Muchas gracias, _mon amour._

_Aun sigo pensando si debería hacer la versión Shaka e Ikki...quizá después. Por el momento, esto es algo que una buena amiga me pidió :D yo feliz de la vida de escribir de mi patito, de escribir versión LoS y de escribir a Shaka cargando a Ikki!_

_Espero les haya gustado!_


	4. Capricornio - Shura x Aiorios

_Alternative Universe basado en el mismo universo donde pasa mi historia de "Arreglando una relación". Esto sería mucho después, incluso después de la segunda parte. Espero les agrade esta primera parte, la segunda vendrá pronto :D_

_ Si, Aionyan's fault_

**=ESPERANDO EL VUELO=**

El bar "El Santuario" estaba como siempre; no mucha gente pero la suficiente como para hacer que dos chicas estuvieran en la barra y otras dos entre las mesas…y también Afrodita. Él cargaba unas cuantas cervezas para una mesa que estaba en la esquina, una mesa que ya parecía siempre reservada para un grupo de amigos. Afrodita sonrió al dejarles las cervezas.

— ¿Dónde está Hyoga? —preguntó a Ikki que era abrazado por su esposo. —No me digas que fue al sótano a pelear.

—Ah, no, no. —respondió "Deathmask" por su alumno. —Ese chico no puedo romperse las manos, recuerda. Para eso está Ikki. Hyoga solo fue afuera a hablar por teléfono con Shiryu.

Shaka lo volteó a ver seriamente como siempre. Afrodita rio al saber que el nuevo marido de Ikki no le gustaba repetir una y otra vez que él no debería y no podía pelear.

—Como sea. ¿Necesitan algo más? —preguntó a sus amigos.

—Gracias, _señorita_, pero estamos más que bien. —Shura alzo la cerveza.

Para Afrodita eso era más que necesario así que se retiró de ahí con un movimiento de caderas con el siempre engañaba a todos.

Ahora que Shaka e Ikki se habían casado, los demás amigos de Shaka lo molestaban sin parar, pero no era el único. Igualmente molestaban a Shiryu y Shun para que empezarán a organizar sus bodas, claro que Ikki se molestaba por Shun y Dohko por su alumno estrella, casi lo trataba como un padre, algo parecido a lo que pasaba con Camus y su antiguo alumno Hyoga. En eso estaban, molestando a Dohko para incitar a su alumno a casarse incluso si era necesario en China. Él solo se cruzaba de brazos hasta que sus amigos terminarán. La verdad no tenía escapatoria a tanta molestia hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto jamás.

— ¿Por qué no molestan a Shura? —los interrumpió. —Es al único que no le conocemos pareja, y sé que tiene alguna.

Ikki y Shaka vieron a Shura, incluso Deathmask lo miró con grandes ojos, Mu era el único que se veía un poco curioso al acercarse más a su izquierda, donde estaba Shura. El español terminó de tomar de su cerveza y suspiró.

—De hecho, quería hablarles de eso hoy. —miró a Ikki. —Quería que me hicieras un favor, o incluso si es necesario, te pagaría.

—Ya está casado. —respondió el entrenador de box del joven.

—Ya déjate de bromas, "Death" —Shaka puntualizo.

—Lo que pasa es que este fin de semana viene mi pareja a visitarme. Le han dado unas vacaciones y decidió venir.

— ¿Y yo qué necesito hacer? —preguntó Ikki.

— ¿Podrías cocinar algo que le guste? No pido mucho, solo una cena para dos y un postre quizás. Ambos estaremos muy cansados para cocinar, su vuelo llega cerca de las diez de la noche.

—_Vale, tío. _—Ikki imitó su acento con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué le gusta a tu novia?

En ese momento todos en la mesa esperaban a Shura hablar, pero él solo se quedó callado. Ikki lo miró de reojo mientras sacaba un cuaderno y luego alzo la mano para que Afrodita se acercara. Pidió una pluma y él se la dio para irse de ahí ya que aún tenía cervezas que dejar en las mesas de al lado.

— ¿Shura? —preguntó Dohko. —Espera… no me lo digas.

—Ah, ya, ya. —movió sus manos Mu.

—No es novia, ¿cierto? Tienes un novio. —Deathmask se soltó riendo.

Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron, incluso Afrodita que había oído la risa y el comentario de Deathmask. Se acercó rápidamente y señaló a Shura con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Lo sabía!

De pronto alguien lo abrazó por detrás.

— ¿Sabías qué, señorita? —preguntó Hyoga que apenas había entrado.

—Oye, hermano, nuestro español tiene novio y nunca nos lo dijo. —Ikki sonreía a Hyoga. —Parece que piensa que podemos ser… homofóbicos, ¿quizás? —levantó su mano para enseñar el anillo de bodas.

—No, no era eso. —Shura rio. —Es solo que, bueno, nunca me lo preguntaron y no lo vi necesario decirlo. Además, Shaka ya lo sabía.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shaka quien tomaba tranquilamente de la única bebida no alcohólica de la mesa. Los miró de reojo y solamente sonrió.

—Sé cosas que no digo y listo. Nada personal, chicos.

— ¿Ni a mí, tu primo? —Mu se veía un poco molesto.

—A ti te cuento cosas y terminas molesto conmigo.

—Bueno, contarle de tu luna de miel con lujo de detalles no es algo que Mu, ni yo, ni siquiera Afrodita quisiera escuchar. —Deathmask señalaba. —Pero como sea, cabrita, enséñanos a tu novio. Creo que ya lo conozco. ¿Es con el que tienes una foto en tu departamento? Que están en las ruinas en algún lugar de Grecia, ¿no es así?

—_Así es, amigo. _—Shura de pronto sacó su teléfono celular para mostrar una foto de su novio a Mu. —Se llama Aiorios. De hecho es de Grecia, cerca de Atenas.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? —preguntó Dohko tomando el teléfono.

—Él fue a España a una competencia de tiro con arco. Yo, al trabajar para la empresa que lo organizaba todo, era su guía en la ciudad.

—Y tuvieron una noche de sexo homosexual juntos.

— ¡Deathmask! —gritó Mu un poco sonrojado.

—No, así no fue. —Shura dijo serio. —Nos conocimos y después nos mandábamos correos y hablábamos por internet.

Hyoga y Afrodita veían la foto juntos para después darle el celular a Deathmask.

—Ya entiendo por qué no nos hablabas de él. —sonrió malvadamente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ikki al tomar el teléfono y mostrárselo a Shaka igualmente. —Oh, ya veo, ya veo. Este tipo sí que es atractivo. —Shaka lo miraba ahora con grandes ojos. —Mira esos brazos, en verdad que ha de saber lanzar la flecha muy bien.

—Por eso. —dijo Deathmask.

Él había sido no solo el entrenador de Ikki, si no que uno de sus mejores amigos. Ya conocía bien sus gustos, incluso los que no mostraba muy seguido.

—Ese cabello corto se ve tan bien. —sonreía Ikki.

— ¿Quieres que me corte el cabello? —Shaka dijo rápidamente.

El guitarrista de la banda solo lo miró y rio para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Él se ve bien con el cabello corto… tú te ves bien con el cabello largo, amor.

—Es para agarrarlo mejor cuando tienen sexo salvaje. —dijo Deathmask golpeando con el codo a Mu.

— ¡Deja de hablar de eso! —El pobre de Murice trataba de no pensar en esas pláticas.

Shura solamente reía y estiraba su brazo para recibir su celular, pero Ikki aun veía las fotos del muro de Aiorios. Sonreía y mostraba algunas fotos a Deathmask y Afrodita.

—Sí que es guapo. —sonreía Afrodita para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Hyoga. —Pero no tanto como tú, cariño.

—Me gusta más que Shaka. —decía el entrenador.

Shaka nuevamente miraba con desprecio a Deathmask. Se llevaba un poco bien con él y solamente porque Ikki era su amigo, pero en ocasiones quería golpearlo en la mano y dejársela inútil por unos cuantos días.

—Oye, Shura, —Ikki por fin le entregaba su celular. —Y Aiorios ¿tiene algún hermano que venga también de visita?

— ¡Ikki! —Ahora era Shaka y no su primo quien alzaba un poco su voz.

—Solo bromeaba, Shaka. —Hyoga suspiraba. —Ya deberías de conocer a tu esposo, ¿no? ¿O aun eres muy celoso?

—Claro que no soy celoso.

En ese instante, Afrodita sabía qué pensaba su novio. Hyoga tomó la cerveza de Ikki e hizo a un lado a Mu y Deathmask para sentarse en las piernas de su amigo y así quitar el brazo de Shaka de su hombro. El pobre inglés-hindú solamente mostró un rostro de enojo que no muchos sabían de él, especialmente cuando Hyoga le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ikki.

—Qué bueno que no eres celoso, —el cantante de la banda decía. —Si no, no sé qué harías después de ver lo que hice.

—Bájate ahora mismo, pajarraco. —Ikki decía tratando de ocultar su risa.

Hyoga se movió para sentarse arriba de Deathmask, quien se molestó y simplemente lo empujó a donde estaba Mu, pero el primo de Shaka no le molestó tanto y lo ayudó a sentarse bien. Solamente le molesto que Hyoga le diera un beso rápido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?! —sonrojaba al empujarlo al suelo.

—Son tan gay. —Deathmask decías molesto. —Aprendan de Shaka y Shura. Ellos son tan tranquilos, incluso Shura no dijo nada de su novio.

—Que espero que tenga un hermano. —sonreía Ikki.

Shura no creía esto, en verdad que sus amigos eran un caso especial. Pero esos dos jóvenes, Ikki y Hyoga, se ganaban un premio. Terminó de contarles sobre él y así como así el tema se desvaneció.

Dohko y Mu fueron los primeros en irse, ya que eran los que menos bebían y trabajaban desde temprano. Después Deathmask les explicaba que tenía una cita con una chica que había conocido dos días antes, el problema ahora era que se había dado cuenta que era la amiga de otra chica con la que había salido la noche anterior. Deathmask y sus problemas de siempre. Solamente se habían quedado Shaka y su esposo, Hyoga y Afrodita, quien había terminado su turno y ahora descansaba con ellos.

—Así que, un platillo ligero de "Gemista" acompañado con una ensalada y de postre un flan envinado. —Ikki cerraba el cuaderno con una sonrisa. —Perfecto. Yo iré a llevarlo cuando lo tenga listo.

—No, yo lo haré. —Shaka decía seriamente.

Shura sabía cuál era la razón de Ikki de querer ir a dejar la comida, y era la misma de Shaka al querer hacer lo mismo.

—No, Ikki, el hermano de Aiorios no vendrá. —decía Shura. —Además, él está comprometido. No creo que a su novia le agrade que estás detrás de Aioria.

—Así que se llama Aioria. —sonreía Ikki.

Shaka suspiraba y esto causaba que los demás rieran. Al final, él mismo no tuvo otra opción que reír al entender que su novio no hacía más que bromear.


	5. Esperando el vuelo 2da PARTE CAPRICORNIO

**=ESPERANDO EL VUELO=**

**2da PARTE**

El aeropuerto estaba lleno ese día, al parecer mucha gente importante llegaría en el mismo vuelo que Aiorios. Shura simplemente suspiró. Esperaba que, por alguna vez en la vida, a su novio no se le ocurriera llegar vestido como siempre. Mientras que a él le gusta estar bien vestido la mayoría de los días sin importar si fuera a un lugar importante o solo estar en casa, Aiorios vestía de una manera que hacía que sus nervios aparecieran; sudaderas, camiseta sin mangas, incluso pantalones para ejercitar o jeans rotos.

Cuando Shura vio que, uno a uno, salían personas con trajes de negocios, simplemente quería ocultar su rostro. Que al menos no trajera esos zapatos azules que usaba tanto. De pronto, al alzar su mirada, sonrió grandemente, pero rápidamente su rostro se notó serio.

— ¡_Amor! —_gritó en español un hombre moreno que vestía un jean roto y una camiseta un poco desteñida. Y también un par de zapatos… azules.

Aiorios se acercó para abrazar con gran cariño a Shura, quien le regresó el abrazo pero aun con un rostro de seriedad, que tuvo que quitar al sentir un beso en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo estás, Shura? —sonrió Aiorios al tenerlo en sus brazos. — ¿Por qué esa cara? Ah, no me digas. —rio para sí mismo mientras tomaba su maleta del suelo. — ¿Te gusta cómo estoy vestido?

— ¿Ya viste cómo vienen los demás? ¿Y cómo vienen los demás?

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte, amor.

El español se había dado cuenta ahora que Aiorios no se molestaría de eso, ni de dar explicaciones.

—Lo siento. Y sabes muy bien que estoy feliz de verte… no importa que tengas puestos esos zapatos con agujeros en la suela.

—Ya los reparé, así que no digas nada, amor. Mejor, ¿te parece si vamos a descansar? El vuelo fue largo y me duele la espalda terriblemente. —Aiorios tomó de su mano y siguió caminando para ir al carro de Shura, que en verdad Deathmask le había prestado. —Con decirte que me duele mucho más que cuando me tiraste del caballo esa vez en Barcelona.

Shura no le gustaba recordar que casi mataba a su novio por un accidente, pero a Aiorios se le hacía una anécdota de la cual ahora se podía reír sin problema. Así era él, no le importaba mucho el pasado y tampoco le preocupaba qué dirían las personas de él.

Estando en el automóvil, Aiorios tomaba de la mano de su novio mientras no paraba de hablar de su viaje, de cómo estaba Grecia en ese tiempo y también de su entrenamiento duro para poder regresar a Japón en un año para una competencia que habría y no quería perderse por nada. A Shura le encantaba escucharlo, además de que lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Aunque había llegado a Japón con una sola amistad, Shaka, ahora podía contar con más de uno… especialmente con Deathmask y Afrodita. Aun así, no era lo mismo tener ahora a su pareja a su lado.

Al llegar al departamento, ambos entraron y en el mismo instante que Shura cerró la puerta, Aiorios lo empujó contra ella para besarlo.

—Te extrañe, _amor. —_el griego murmuró en su oído para después seguir besándolo. —Tus besos, esos sí que los extrañe.

Los besos se intensificaban y Shura sentía incluso la necesidad de acercar más su cuerpo al de Aiorios. Podía sentir que ambos querían lo mismo. Shura lo tomó de la mano y lo guiaba a la habitación pero no pudo escapar que Aiorios lo cargara para besarlo apasionadamente. Repentinamente se escuchó el timbre del departamento. Shura respiró profundamente y acomodó su ropa para no parecer desaliñado por lo anterior y así poder abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Shura, me preocupaba que no estuvieras en casa. —sonreía Ikki.

—Pero al parecer si estas, así que dejemos la comida y vayámonos. —Shaka dijo después de haberle dado la mano a su amigo.

Shura sintió muy raras las palabras de su amigo, pero lo entendía.

—No seas grosero, Shaka. —dijo Ikki. —Además, primero me tiene que pagar. Toma, Shura. —le entregaba la bolsa de plástico que cargaba.

Estaba a punto de tomarla, pero Aiorios se atravesó y la tomó. Ikki y Shaka quedaron con grandes ojos, Ikki lo miró de arriba abajo y Shaka simplemente sonrió al darse cuenta que su forma de vestir le había quitado alguna oportunidad de ser un "crush" pasajero a su esposo.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Shaka, ¿no es así? —Aiorios le dio la mano con una sonrisa. —Un gusto conocerte. Shura me habló mucho de ti y de tu novio. —miró a Ikki para darle la mano de la misma manera que a Shaka. — ¿Ikki?

—Así es, Ikki. —él contestaba sonriendo tomando la mano de Shaka. —Solamente veníamos a entregar su comida, chicos. No queremos tomar más de su tiempo, así que…

—Sí, sí, —continuaba Shaka. —seguramente estas muy cansado por el viaje. Además, mi esposo tiene que ir a unas clases.

—Ah, pero ¿no se quieren quedar? En serio que no hay problema.

Shura sonreía al ver que Aiorios seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Shaka insistía en que no quería molestar más, e Ikki igualmente quería llegar temprano a sus clases. Shura los dejo por unos minutos para regresar con el dinero y despedirse de sus amigos e incluso acordar que haría una cena para poder conocer bien a la pareja de su amigo.

En el momento en que Shaka subía al elevador no pudo más que reír.

— ¿Estaba celoso por ese gran Aiorios? —abrazó a Ikki.

—Es guapo si… pero totalmente, te prefiero a ti, amor. —le besó la mejilla. —Además sabes que detesto a los hombres mal vestidos.

Shaka sonrió para sí y recordó que después de todo a Ikki le gustaba lo bonito, el dinero y el poder. Aiorios quizá era guapo, eso incluso él no tenía que admitir, pero su ropa no competía con sus trajes, mucho menos los que había elegido Ikki para él.

Shura y Aiorios comían tranquilos con una copa de vino mientras platicaban de los amigos.

— ¿Esposo? —los ojos de Aiorios se abrían de par en par.

—Bueno, no, —sonreía Shura. —no son esposos aún. Solo están comprometidos pero así les gusta llamarse entre ellos y nosotros, como buenos amigos, les seguimos la corriente.

—Eso es adorable. —sonreía Aiorios levantándose para tomar los platos sucios y llevarlos a su lugar. — ¿Y dices que Ikki fue entrenado por…? ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes a ese tipo?

—Deathmask. Es su sobrenombre. —Shura tomaba del vino tranquilamente. —Su familia es italiana, es un artista también… y un sin vergüenza, de los mejores que he conocido.

— ¿Por qué no le llaman _Manigoldo_ mejor? —bromeaba Aiorios al tomar su copa de vino de la mesa. —Entonces Ikki es boxeador como ese tal Deathmask, ¿cierto?

—No, no, él está estudiando para ser chef y además toca en una banda.

—Ah, sí, recuerdo que me dijiste de ellos. ¿Es donde toca Afrodita?

A Shura le agradaba que Aiorios recordara tan bien algunos nombres y le interesara sus amistadas. Se levantó de la mesa para acercarse a él que estaba recargado en una de las barras de la cocina.

—Afrodita, así es. Ella es excelente en la batería, además de que prepara unas bebidas perfectas.

— ¿Ella? Pensé que me habías dicho que era un chico y era novio de Hyoga.

—Bueno, sí, pero Afrodita ya nos ha pedido que la mencionemos como chica. Así que _ella_ es _novia_ de Hyoga. —Shura hacía énfasis en esas dos palabras. No quería que Aiorios terminara llamándolo "él" o "novio".

—Entonces, ¿Hyoga también es gay? Como Ikki, ¿verdad?

—No, él insiste que no es gay. —Shura sonreía. —Por eso tiene novia.

Aiorios no comprendía bien, pero en verdad nadie lo hacía. Prefirió mejor acabar su copa de vino y repentinamente abrazar a su novio. Shura se molestó un poco por esto y se retiró, causando una leve risa de parte de Aiorios.

— ¿No me besaras solo porque tengo mi mejor ropa?

—Ni siquiera menciones eso. Aún sigo molesto que mis amigos te vieran de esa manera, además de toda la gente que nos vio.

— ¿Te da pena que me vean a mí, un chico común y corriente, contigo, un príncipe de pies a cabeza?

—No exageres, no soy un príncipe.

—Te vistes como uno, hablas como uno, incluso te mueves como uno. —Aiorios nuevamente lo abrazó por la espalda. —Y además eres mi príncipe. —besó su cuello y luego, sin separar sus labios, su mejilla. —Tengo una buena idea, Shura, para resolver eso de la ropa.

— ¿Quemarla y dejarme elegir tu próximo armario?

Aiorios rio y le quitó la copa para terminar el poco vino que había de un trago. Shura se veía serio pero después una sonrisa volvió al darse la vuelta para colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio mientras este lo abrazaba.

—No, no la quemes. Mejor… quítamela. —Aiorios hacía una sonrisa que a Shura le encantaba. —Quítame la ropa que tanto odias.

—Me agrada tu idea.

Shura lo besó apasionadamente mientras metía su mano dentro de la camisa y poder tocar su abdomen desnudo. Aiorios se la retiraba para que Shura pudiera abrir su pantalón más fácilmente y entonces, cuando sentía ganas de empezar a quitarle la ropa a Shura, él se movió.

—Pero primero un baño.

— ¿Contigo?

—Los príncipes toman el baño en la mañana, así que yo ya lo hice.

Aiorios solamente sonrió para seguir a su novio que ya se movía al pasillo del departamento.

—Te espero en la habitación. —dijo Shura señalándole el baño mientras él metía la maleta a otra puerta. —No tardes mucho.

Eso causó una sonrisa en Aiorios que no duró mucho en entrar a la regadera.

Shura leía tranquilamente sobre la cama. Gracias al clima, podía solamente utilizar su ropa interior, además de que esperaba algo más con eso. De pronto escuchó su puerta abrirse así que volteó con una sonrisa y ojos seductores, que cambiaron al momento por unos ojos grandes y un sonrojo que no podía controlar fácilmente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —sonreía Aiorios.

El joven griego tenía la toalla en sus hombros, pero solamente ahí. Todo su cuerpo húmedo seguía desnudo.

El español solo suspiró y se levantó de la cama con una molestia fingida.

—Seguramente mojaste todo, ahora tendré que secarlo, _joder._ —se colocó su camisa para acercarse a la puerta. —Trata de ser más responsable.

Shura apenas se había acercado un poco cuando de pronto sintió cómo Aiorios lo tomaba del suelo y lo aventaba a la cama para después él mismo recostarse sobre Shura y besarlo.

—Tú deberías saber relajarte. —colocó sus manos dentro de la camisa de su novio. —Permíteme ayudarte, príncipe.

Los gemidos no se podían ocultar fácilmente, solo cuando Shura besaba a Aiorios, quien no dejaba de acariciar todo el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Dejaras toda la cama mojada. —decía Shura sin dejar de besar su cuello.

—Qué mala suerte para la cama. —respondía Aiorios que ahora empezaba a bajar por el pecho.

Los besos bajaban más y más, mientras que las manos retiraban lentamente la ropa interior de Shura, quien solamente trataba de controlar su respiración. Esto último fue inútil, ya que repentinamente lanzó un gran suspiro al sentir los labios de Aiorios en la punta de su miembro, y fue peor aún al sentirlo entrar en su boca. Al aferrarse a las cobijas podía sentir la lengua de su novio jugando y esto le causaba una sensación que subía por toda su espina dorsal y le hacía gemir.

Aiorios terminó para levantarse y recostarse al lado de su pareja y empujarlo un poco para que le diera la espalda. Shura obedecía a los movimientos de esas manos que parecían no querer dejar de tocar su cuerpo. Una de ellas se dirigió a su pierna para levantarla un poco y la otra a su miembro.

— ¡Ah! —se escuchó de la boca de Shura al sentir a Aiorios entrar.

Gracias a esto, Aiorios igualmente dejó salir un suspiro para empezar a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que su mano. Con un poco de velocidad pero con pausas para dejar que Shura disfrutara, verdaderamente ya conocía el cuerpo de su novio para así darle un gran placer.

La respiración agitada de Shura y Aiorios aumentaba mientras que el calor también, entonces una de las manos del griego subió para levantar la camisa y así poder jugar un poco con su pecho e incluso hacerle un poco de cosquillas en el abdomen a Shura.

—No, no… —él decía gimiendo. —No lo hagas.

Aiorios reía un poco entre su respiración agitada para entonces empezar a besar su hombro y su cuello. Sabía que uno de los puntos más fuertes de placer que tenía Shura era su abdomen. Pero Shura también sabía algunas cosas de su novio que podían ayudar.

—Ah, sí, Shura. —Aiorios gimió.

Shura empezaba a tocarse a sí mismo quitando la mano de Aiorios de su miembro. Aiorios empezó a elevar su velocidad y sus manos no dejaban de acariciar el cuerpo de Shura. Ambos gemían y sus movimientos se hacían torpes al sentir que en cualquier instante todo ese placer terminaría.

De pronto Shura se encontraba boca abajo aferrándose a las cobijas mientras que Aiorios tomaba su cintura para seguir embistiendo y, besando su cuerpo, terminó con su placer y el de su pareja.

Ambos esperaron un minuto o dos en esa posición mientras tomaban el aire. Aiorios se incorporó para recostarse a un lado de Shura y él, dándose la vuelta, lo abrazó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—_Te amo. —_dijo Aiorios en español al verlo a los ojos.

—_Agapo. —_Shura respondía con un poco de griego.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no quemaras mi ropa?

—Eso quiere decir que al menos no toda.

Un pequeño silencio pasó entre ellos dos mientras Aiorios acariciaba el cabello de Shura.

—Qué bueno que escondí mis zapatos.

Repentinamente Shura se recostaba sobre él para besarlo.

—Mejor cállate y déjame descansar.

Aiorios rio y no dejó de acariciar la espalda de Shura hasta que esté terminara dormido en el sube y baja de su pecho.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado! Un pequeño one shot para una amiga en tumblr ^^ espero que ella le guste además de que agregué sus ideas lo mejor que pude D:<em>

_Gracias por leer!_


	6. Shaka x Ikki

.

Shaka meditaba tranquilamente ante las puertas de su casa Zodiacal. El Santuario estaba tranquilo y eso lo calmaba a él. Ninguna pelea se avecinaba, y los caballeros Dorados restantes estaban entrenando a nuevos reclutas al igual que ayudaban con la reconstrucción de Rodorio y el Santuario mismo.

Los caballeros de Bronce también estaba ahí por un tiempo; el maestro de Shiryu había regresado para entrenarlo con sus compañeros, Hyoga estaba para cuidar a su maestro Camus que terminó gravemente herido por su pelea, ahora estaba igualmente entrenando. Mientras tanto, Shun y Seiya cuidaban a Athena para que se sintiera más cómoda en este nuevo lugar que no conocía totalmente. Ikki, por otra parte, decidió quedarse a entrenar con Aioria de Leo… pero sus personalidades no se llevaban bien. Así que terminó entrenando con el caballero de Virgo, los demás caballeros pensaban que necesitaba a alguien que lo tranquilizara. Y no solo eso encontró.

Aquel caballero, el de Virgo, de pronto empezó a sentir que un cosmos se acercaba a su casa, conocía bien de quién era.

— ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento con Hyoga, Ikki? —preguntó sin voltearlo a ver entrar. No era necesario.

El caballero de Fénix llegó quitándose la armadura. Suspiró al sentarse frente al caballero de Virgo y sonrió al encontrarlo en la misma posición que siempre.

—Muy bien, lo vencí más de una vez… —se acercó un poco a él. —Pero en verdad necesito un beso tuyo para sentirme mejor.

Shaka sonrió y se inclinó un poco para alcanzar los labios de su pareja.

Tanto tiempo juntos entrenando los hizo despertar más de un sentimiento.

Ikki acarició su rostro y se movió para sentarse sobre él y seguir besándolo. A ambos les agrada sentir los labios del otro, pero a Ikki le molestaba el hecho de que la armadura cubriera tanto del cuerpo de aquel caballero Dorado. Aun así su mano trató de alcanzar la entrepierna de este, solo para ser removida al instante. El caballero de Fénix paró sus besos.

—¿Ikki? —dijo tranquilamente Shaka. —Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso.

Nuevamente, como siempre que pasaba eso, Ikki se retiraba para sentarse a un lado, un poco molesto y un poco apenado.

—Shaka, ¿es en serio lo que dices? —preguntó al ver que él seguía en su misma posición de loto. —Somos pareja, es totalmente normal. Siempre que intento algo tú solamente… —prefirió no seguir.

—Tú sabes que mis enseñanzas no me permiten tener algo tan carnal como una relación sexual. —Shaka explicaba con la tranquilidad de siempre.

— ¿Y qué demonios son los besos?

—El amor no es nada carnal, Ikki. —sonrió creyendo que con eso calmaría a su pareja. —Es por eso que puedo darte ese amor.

Ikki estaba cansado. Siempre era lo mismo y él no quería lo mismo. Se levantó sin decir nada y se fue de ahí al interior de la casa de Virgo. Shaka suspiró al no sentir su cosmos cerca.

El caballero de Fénix estaba en el baño principal de la casa de Virgo, sentado a la orilla mientras lavaba su cabello. Pensaba en lo que había pasado anteriormente y en todas las veces que intentó que algo pasara entre él y Shaka.

Había hablado respecto a eso con su amigo Hyoga, y ambos concluyeron que quizás Ikki era un poco egoísta. Tenía que entender que su pareja no era como la pareja de Hyoga o como la de ninguna otra, las enseñanzas de Shaka no podrían competir con una relación relativamente nueva. Así que solamente suspiró y salió del baño para quedarse sentado con los pies en el agua.

Amaba a Shaka, claro, pero su cuerpo quería algo más que no solo fueran besos. Por dentro sintió terrible el hecho de que no podría satisfacer esa necesidad o deseo que tenía, así que prefirió tomar una toalla para cubrirse e irse a descansar a la habitación que compartía con Shaka.

Se sentó sobre las alfombras que había en el suelo. El caballero de Virgo no dormía en cama como los demás, pero en el suelo, por alguna extraña razón. A Ikki no le importaba, ya se sentía más cómodo incluso en el suelo que en una cama.

Mientras secaba su cabello, escuchó cómo alguien más entraba a la habitación. Alzó su mirada para encontrar a Shaka con ropa de civil.

— ¿Terminaste de meditar? —preguntó un poco serio al verlo sentar a su lado.

—Así es, Ikki. Al parecer tú tomaste un baño.

Ikki no contestó pero solamente lo volteó a ver. Shaka sonreía y se veía tranquilo como siempre, con los ojos un poco entreabiertos.

—Quiero disculparme por lo de antes, Shaka. —tomó su mano. —Prometo que no volveré a pedirte nada de eso. Es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte algo que no quieres y no necesitas.

Para su sorpresa, Shaka no hizo más que reírse un poco. Ikki sintió un poco de molestia, recordaba los primeros días en que el caballero de Virgo se burlaba en sus entrenamientos, solo para después entender que era la única manera de hacerlo entrenar. Pero ya no eran maestro y alumno.

—Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa. —Shaka se acercó para besarle la frente. —Hasta hoy comprendí que eres joven y humano, Ikki. —Un suspiró salió de su boca al sentir la mano del caballero de Virgo sobre su pierna. La acarició tranquilamente sin despegar los labios de su frente. — ¿Entonces no lo volverás a pedir?

—No, Shaka. Te respeto y sé que…—pero un escalofrió lo interrumpió.

La mano de Shaka se encontraba por debajo de la toalla que cubría a Ikki. Sus dedos ahora tocaban la base de su miembro y el caballero de Fénix no sabía qué hacer. Trató de moverse cuando sintió que la mano de Shaka ya tomaba su miembro, pero este lo había movido para que terminara sentado sobre él, dándole la espalda.

—No lo tendrás que volver a pedir, Ikki. —susurró en su oído mientras movía lentamente su mano.

Ikki empezó a acariciar los brazos de Shaka que tenía a su alrededor, entrecerraba los ojos por el placer que la mano de su pareja le estaba brindando. Pero sacó un ligero gemido cuando los dedos empezaron a moverse en círculos sobre la punta de su miembro.

—Shaka… —dijo entre gemidos mientras se recargaba sobre el hombro de este.

El Caballero de Virgo empezó a besar tranquilamente el cuello y hombro de su pareja, mientras Ikki movía ligeramente sus caderas y una de sus manos empezaba a aferrarse a la ropa de Shaka.

Parte de la ropa de Shaka estaba húmeda por el cuerpo de Ikki, pero eso no le molestó en lo absoluto. Lo único que tuvo que detener fue la mano del caballero de Fénix que empezaba a acariciar su entrepierna.

—Espera, Ikki. —le dijo nuevamente al oído. —Primero tú…

Gracias a esas palabras, Ikki gimió y se aferró a las sabanas que había a su alrededor. Poco a poco sintió cómo Shaka lo hacía recostarse sobre su derecha, una de las manos de él empujaba ligeramente el cuerpo húmedo de Ikki.

Shaka continuaba a sus espaldas, besando su espalda, hombro, cuello y, gracias a un movimiento de la cabeza de Ikki, sus labios. Pero la mano de Shaka no se detenía, moviéndose de arriba abajo, sus dedos tocando la punta del miembro de Ikki. El más joven de ambos no podía dejar de mover sus caderas y de lanzar uno que otro gemido. Y si eso lo emocionaba, los besos de Shaka no ayudaban mucho. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de placer y su miembro se sentía con un calor intenso. De pronto gimió al sentir que la otra mano de Shaka empezaba también a jugar con su miembro.

—¡Ah! —sintió un la mano de Shaka en la base de su miembro y la otra moviéndolo lentamente. —Esto es injusto… —sonrió al ver a su pareja. —yo debería de tocarte también.

—En otra ocasión, cariño.

Ikki fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado de parte del caballero de Virgo. Shaka en verdad que no necesitaba nada de eso, pensó Ikki al ver que su pareja lo tocaba tranquilamente, pero entonces sintió a sus espaldas un poco de movimientos. Después de todo, el hombre más cercano a Dios seguía siendo eso, un hombre, un humano con cuerpo que reaccionaba a los sonidos y movimientos que su pareja empezaba a hacer. La mano de Ikki intentó nuevamente en empezar su recorrido a la entrepierna de Shaka y él, estando tan ocupado dándole placer, no le interrumpió su camino. Ikki sonrió al sentir que el miembro de Shaka estaba en las mismas condiciones que el suyo.

Los besos empezaban a ser más apasionados y los movimientos de sus manos empezaban a ser más rápidos. Las caderas del caballero de Virgo se movían despacio mientras que las de Ikki lo hacían con otra velocidad al sentir que el calor aumentaba. De pronto los gemidos de Ikki se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Shaka no dejaba de acariciar su miembro con una mano y con la otra jugar con su punta. El único momento donde su mano se retiró fue cuando tomó la toalla para cubrir el miembro de Ikki, quien empezaba a aferrarse a las almohadas más fuertemente. Ni siquiera su mano pudo permanecer en la entrepierna de Shaka cuando el calor de su cuerpo salió con un gemido fuerte.

Ikki ahroa estaba boca arriba tratando de tomar aire, mientras que el caballero de Virgo se levantaba tranquilamente con la toalla en mano.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. —sonrió para recostarse sobre su pareja. —Descansa. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de que anochezca.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Ikki lo tomó con sus brazos. Lo miró unos instantes y luego sonrió.

—Te estaré esperando. —movió su pierna para que rozara la entrepierna de Shaka. —Veo que necesitas un poco de ayuda con algo.

Shaka solamento rio y le besó la frente.

—Eso será otro día, cariño. Nos vemos después.

Ahora se levantaba y cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Ikki.

El caballero de Fénix observó con ojos entrecerrados como su pareja salía de la habitación. Después de todo era verdad que Shaka tenía un control absoluto de su cuerpo y mente, pero Ikki al menos sabía que en ocasiones podía romper ese control.


End file.
